Entre los Restos
by The DarkGred
Summary: Después de otro plan de Zim que termina terriblemente mal, Dib y Tak quedan atrapados dentro de una tumba de chatarra, lidiando cada uno y a su manera con la desesperación de una muerte segura. DaTr (Lemon)
1. Chapter 1

...

\- Te culpo a ti personalmente por todo esto -suelta la irken de ojos purpura, alzando en alto las garras en un gesto de exasperación.

\- ¿A mi? Pero si tu fuiste la que-... agh! ¡Olvidalo! -exclama el joven membrana, rodando los ojos y sentándose encima del montón de escombros que era el suelo. Escombros, estaban completamente rodeados, atrapados entre metales retorcidos, cables chispeantes y tuberías que aun soltaban liquido refrigerante, formando charcos de un tono purpura aquí y allá.

Su claustro de chatarra se retorcía a cada tanto con un pequeño temblor, amenazando por aplastarles de un momento a otro. Pero otra cosa tenia ocupada la mente del joven Membrana: Zim estaba allí afuera, sin que nadie mas pudiera detenerle, haciendo-... haciendo lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Eso no importaba, de algún modo u otro encontraría la forma de terminar por cargarse al universo. Casi parecía un don de su parte.

Dib se miro a si mismo; se hallaba lleno de moretones y cortadas, le dolía mucho una pierna y estaba casi seguro que tenia alguna costilla rota. Si tan solo-...

Tak golpea bruscamente su cabeza contra lo que alguna vez fue la pared de algún crucero voot, tocando el símbolo irken estampado en este y arañando el metal con la mano desnuda. Se encontraba igual que el, con la ropa hecha pedazos, dejando a la vista pedazos de su maltratada piel, llena de cortes y cardenales.

Ella cerro los ojos, conteniendo la rabia que embargaba su razón, y pronto encuentra un escape para esta al escuchar como el humano se recostaba sobre la chatarra. Se da la vuelta, atravesando el corto trecho que los separaba y levantándolo del cuello de la camisa, gritándole en plena cara.

\- ¿Para que viniste? ¿Para arruinarlo todo? ¿Es eso? Todo iba muy bien hasta que apareciste. ¡Todo!

\- ¡No me eches la culpa a mi! Para empezar-... bah! ¿Sabes? ¡Ni siquiera tiene caso! Estamos aquí, atrapados, la realidad misma se hace añicos allí afuera, y lo peor de todo: Gaz va a matarme, cuando se entere de que fui parte de esto.

\- ¡Solo-... ! Solo cierra la boca, mugriento hominido seudopensante -Tak lo suelta, dejándole caer y haciéndole mas daño, dándose la vuelta y renqueando de nuevo hasta uno de los muros de su ultima prisión, mirándola por unos momentos antes de soltar contra el metal un puñetazo de entera frustración.

Dib se talla adolorido la cabeza, mascullando algo antes de mirar como ella se quedaba allí, en silencio y abatida. Solo entonces se percata de que el pak de ella estaba roto, dejando expuestos cables y circuitos desgajados que quedaban colgando detrás de su espalda.

Y los ojos del chico se fueron abriendo mas y mas de la impresión, observando como ella desgarra aun mas el traje para dejar al descubierto la espalda. Ni por un momento pareció conocer la palabra "pudor" cuando los jirones de tela terminaron al suelo, dejando al descubierto su torso, del cual Dib solo tenia una vista posterior.

\- T-t-t... Tak ¿Que haces?

\- Nada que te incumba -gruñe ella, preparándose para quitarse la mochila pak, que logra quitarse no sin cierto esfuerzo. Dib parpadea sin saber que pensar, mirando como ella examina el abollado aparato, metiendo las garras dentro de una grieta y abriéndola mas, arrancando de cuajo el manojo de cables sueltos

No se percata de como el humano se esforzaba por mirar hacia otro lado, limitándose a ignorarle por completo mientras hurga dentro del maltratado ingenio, tardando un rato en encontrar lo que buscaba, forcejeando antes de lograr sacar de ella una herramienta irken. Algo como un destornillador con muchas puntas, con el que comienza a reparar su pak.

Pasan los minutos en un incomodo silencio, mientras el mira con cierta fascinación como ella reparaba ese pedazo de tecnología alienígena, soportando la tentación de acercarse mas o peor aun, preguntar. Al cabo de poco mas de diez minutos, ella deja a un lado la herramienta, colocándose de nuevo el pak en la espalda. Pero justo cuando el pak se unía a los nodos de su espalda se escucha un sonido extraño y estridente, y ella gruñe de dolor.

\- Oye ¿Estas bien?

\- Que te calles, o me obligaras a callarte.

\- ¡Hey! Solo intento ser amable. Porque no te ves muy-...

\- ¡¿Muy bien?! No necesito que me lo digas -grita mientras se arranca de nuevo el pak, palpándose dolida uno de los dos discos metálicos injertados en su espina, intentando mirarlo por sobre el hombro.

Dib mastica con vehemencia su labio inferior, dudando por un instante antes de ponerse en pie y acercarse, deteniéndose al escuchar el "te acercas mas y te arranco las piernas" que suelta ella.

\- M-mira Tak. Por mucho que me odies, deja que te eche la mano. Después de todo... -se detuvo, agachando la cabeza al escuchar otro derrumbe cercano, sintiendo como el lugar entero se sacudía- D-después de todo, tu mochila podría ser nuestro mejor boleto de escape. Si caváramos un túnel con un láser-...

\- No hay forma de reparar mi mochila. -le interrumpe, mirándolo de reojo- El núcleo de energía esta dañado y se descargara en una hora. Y cuando eso ocurra, bastaran diez minutos para que muera.

A Dib se le seco la boca, mirándola pasmado, intentando articular palabra y solo logrando balbucear algo que ella interrumpe con sequedad. "No necesito tu compasión"

\- En-en-... entonces ¿que intentabas hacer hace un momento?

\- Desconectarme. Prefiero morir fuera de linea que escuchar tus gimoteos y sentir como mi sistema se-AGH! -la irken se encoge sobre si misma, sujetándose con fuerza los brazos -Solo quería... evitarme el dolor -termina con un hilo de voz, y sobresaltándose al sentir como él apoya su mano sobre su hombro.

\- Deja que te ayude.

…

Un derrumbe llena su cripta de escombros con polvo y crujidos de metal; los ecos de un planeta metálico y moribundo que se hacia añicos a su alrededor, hundiéndose sobre si mismo. Casi pudo imaginarse los restos de la flota, chocando y retorciéndose allí afuera mientras eran arrastrados junto con el planeta.

Dib se cubrió el rostro de la chatarra que les caía encima, cerrando los ojos en espera de una muerte que nunca llega. El techo dejó de ceder, y el estruendo se detuvo.

Tosió, tallándose los ojos y volviéndose hacia donde recordaba, estaba la irken.

Y parpadea, sorprendido. Ni siquiera se había movido, y seguía mirándole con aquella extraña expresión , aquel raro gesto de desconcierto.

\- Ehm ¿Tak?

\- ¿A morir?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Ayudarme a morir? -repite ella, casi escupiendo las palabras, como si el derrumbe de hace un momento no significara nada- ¡¿Ayudarme a morir?! OLVIDALO. -estalla histérica- "SE" morir perfectamente sola.

El joven membrana se hecho hacia atrás, balbuceando incoherencias en su sorpresa- ¿q-que? Y-yo... ¡Nn-no me refería a eso! ¡Por venus! ¿Ayudarte a morir? Lo haces sonar tan grotesco y enfermo.

\- ¿Y como quieres que suene? Cualquier enemigo de irk estaría mas que complacido con ver como una vida irken que se extingue entre tus garras.

\- ¡Eso no es lo que tenia en mente!

\- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Que es lo que pretendes? ¿Abrirme en canal una vez que este muerta? Te conozco. Conozco tu perversa fascinación por las autopsias. En cuanto de mi ultimo aliento, tu-...

\- ¡Tu no eres Zim!

Dib se queda congelado ante su palabras, y el silencio se impune de nuevo entre los dos. Ella, mirándole con fijeza, y el, apartando la mirada avergonzado. Fue ella quien rompió primero aquel silencio.

\- Así que, ver su vida escurriéndose entre tus dedos sin filo ¿eso te habría complacido? -mira como este se niega a responder, sonrojándose aun mas. Ella simplemente sacude lentamente la cabeza en reproche, embozando una tenue sonrisa- Que ridículo eres.

\- Te estas muriendo, maldita sea. Solo Intentaba-... darte algo de apoyo. Por mercurio, no necesitas restregarme en la cara mi obsesión con ese idiota. -masculla él, intentando en todo lo posible no verla a los ojos.

\- No soy yo quien lo dijo. Ni tampoco la indicada, para decirlo -Ella rueda los ojos, mascullando algo que no logra entender, sentándose de nuevo sobre el montón de escombros y cruzándose de brazos. Y con una curiosa mezcla de apatía y recelo, suelta un tajante "¿Y bien?"

\- ¿Y bien qué?

\- Puedes comenzar por quitar el nodo de conexión dañado.

El joven membrana tarda varios segundos en comprender, y aun mas en acercarse, mirando con aprehensión la espalda de la chica, con los nodos de metal clavados justo en-...

\- ¿Que haces?

El tartamudeó un "Nada", apartando con la mano extrañas ideas que intentaban colarse en su mente, mirando las dos piezas injertadas en la espina de la irken, los nodos de conexión. Eran algo mas grande que una galleta y reflejaban un brillo aceitoso. Una de ellas, la de abajo, dejaba escapar por los bordes un liquido viscoso y anaranjado. El fluido escurría lentamente, siguiendo la linea de la espalda y bajando para perderse mas allá de esta. Dib traga grueso, apartando la vista de aquella linea que se insinuaba debajo del traje destrozado. - ¿Que debo hacer?

\- Tienes que arrancar el segundo nodo, el de abajo. Ten, usa el arranca-y-desgarra-nometro- dice, tendiéndole la herramienta que había estado usando.

\- ¡¿El qué?!

\- Hazlo como quieras, antes de que me arrepiente -suelta con desdén, encogiéndose de hombros y tirando la herramienta por sobre el hombro, que pasa rosando el rostro del chico y cae tras de él, entre la chatarra.

Dib titubea mientras observa la herramienta, llevándose una mano al bolsillo y sacando de este un estuche pequeño y alargado; su "escalpelo de emergencia".

¨Vaya¨ piensa para si, observando el filo plateado. Desde hacia años que lo traía consigo, reservándolo para el momento en que abriera a Zim en canal... su mente formo aquella deliciosa imagen, imaginando a su nemesis sobre de una fría mesa metálica, desnudo y con un largo y limpio corte desde la garganta hasta la ingle, dejando a la vista las-...

Sacude la cabeza, turbado ante aquella visión, y La irken bufa impaciente, comenzando a decir que lo haría ella misma.

\- Es-... ¡Espera! -grita él, en un tono mas alto de lo que habría deseado, logrando sobresaltar a Tak, quien atina a preguntar en que baboseaba.

\- ¡En nada! -grita de nuevo, tragando grueso mientras luchaba por abrir el estuche con los dedos engarrotados. Se detiene, cerrando con fuerza los ojos... respira hondo, y aparta todas aquellas ideas de su mente.

Deja el estuche abierto a un lado, mirando como el liquido rezumaba del nodo dañado. Por un momento le pareció sangre, pero no. La sangre irken no era anaranjada. Mira de nuevo el viscoso liquido; tendría que limpiarlo... Y se miro la camiseta sucia, dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación. Titubea solo un par de segundos antes de encogerse de hombros, quitándose la chaqueta y la camisa, sucias a mas no poder, y dejando a la vista una polera blanca moderadamente limpia, con la que comienza a-...

\- ¿Que haces?

\- Quedate quieta.

Tak frunció los labios, incapaz de ver la labor del chico. Y eso comenzó a inquietarla. Estaba por arrepentirse, cuando un dolor punzante la hizo saltar- ¡Agh! ¿Pero que haces?

\- Quieta. Lo creas o no, se lo que hago. Aprendí lo básico de fisiología irken, de sus implantes de la computadora de Zim. Entre sus archivos... con excepción todo lo referente a sus packs. Me he preguntado mas de una vez si Zim borro los archivos a propósito, o tal vez GIR. No seria la primera vez que juega al tetris con el núcleo central de información de la base.

Tak le miro de reojo- Los núcleos de información irken no contienen ningún videojuego

\- Eso dicelo al pequeño robot.

Ella sonrió con un deje de desprecio, alzando la vista al techo- Ese idiota y su robot defectuoso. ¿Como es que logro esto?

El siguió su mirada, quedándose en silencio por un momento antes de bajar la vista y continuar. -Suerte. Es el idiota con mas suerte en toda la creación. Estuve a punto de detenerlo ¿Sabes?

\- Claro. Como si fueras capaz de detener un Bioreactor irken en fase critica por ti mismo. No es como si tuviera un enorme botón de ON/OFF ¿sabes?

\- Recuerdo haber detenido cierto plan con un botón de esos.

\- ¿Que has dicho?

\- N-nada. Están por pasar 10 minutos ¿no deberías ponerte el pack?

\- No sabes nada de como funciona un pack ¿cierto?

El chico carraspeó, frunciendo el cejo al detectar cierta burla en sus palabras. -Ehh, bueno. Como te dije, yo-...

\- Comunicación por ondas de alta frecuencia, ignorante.

\- Ah, ya. Como un celular.

\- ¿Un qué?

\- Olvidalo. Estoy por acabar. Así queee... mientras lo tengas cerca?

\- Estaré bien.

Dib se detuvo, advirtiéndole que iba a dolerle, y escuchando la burla de ella ante su advertencia. El chico se limita a suspirar, tomo entre sus dedos el implante que había estado soltando, y dando un ultimo tirón.

El implante brota sin esfuerzo con un ruido asqueroso, salpicando al chico de fluido y sangre. Pero eso no le preocupo en absoluto. Fue el verla estremecerse, con la espalda arqueada hacia atrás y con la boca abierta, con un grito atorado en su garganta.

Lo tomo desprevenido, asustándose ante su reacción. Se paro de un salto, tomándola de los hombros y obligándola a girarse- ¡Tak! -la sacudió- ¡Tak! -y se le desplomo encima. Su cabeza cayo sobre su hombro, trastabillando para evitar caer al sentir su peso. Y sin saber como, o porque, la abrazo con fuerza.

...

Se encontraba con el corazón a mil, empapado en sudor y completamente sonrojado. Lo había estado así, completamente paralizado por los últimos siete minutos, mientras aquella sustancia naranja y viscosa les empapaba a ambos.

Estaba-... estaba... ¡Aterrado!

Podía sentir su peso encima suyo, su tenue respiración contra su nuca ¡su aliento incluso! cuando ella soltaba algún quejido de dolor en su inconsciencia, arrancándole al chico un escalofrió.

Pero no se atrevía a moverse. Su cabeza se encontraba en blanco, mirando de un lado a otro, al techo, a las paredes, como si esperara que de la nada apareciera un letrero que mágicamente le dijera que hacer. Este nunca aprecio, claramente, y con las manos pálidas hizo un esfuerzo por quitarse a la irken moribunda de encima. Su torpeza solo logra hacer que ella se dé de bruces contra el suelo de chatarra, y el joven Membrana se lleva la mano a la frente empapada en sudor frío, mirándola a ella y a su alrededor, de forma alternada.

Una gran viga atraviesa el techo y se estrella en el suelo justo detrás de su espalda, desbaratando el suelo y hundiendo el lugar. La chatarra pierde estabilidad, conforme va precipitándose en el agujero creado por la viga, y como si fueran arenas movedizas, comienzan a arrastrarles a ambos. Solo entonces el chico reacciona, golpeándose un par de veces el cráneo con un puño antes de sujetarse al primer cable suelto que cae en sus manos. Esa tardía reacción le cuesta caro: solo entonces se da cuenta que la irken había desaparecido, seguramente absorbida por aquella vorágine de metales retorcidos.

Aprieta las mandíbulas con fuerza, dudando con todas sus fuerzas antes de soltarse del cable y dejarse arrastrar por la chatarra. No le quedaba ya nada que perder, y lo ultimo que deseaba, era morir solo.

Puede sentir como la basura se hincaba contra sus costados, y pronto sintió como un escollo afilado le atraviesa una pierna, eso en los escasos cinco segundos que le toma llegar hasta el borde del agujero. Justo antes de caer por este, se abraza a la viga que lo había causado todo, aferrándose lo mejor que pudo para ver el abismo que se abría debajo.

Entonces la vio.

Estaba tendida boca abajo, aun inconsciente en un reborde que sobresalía del muro de aquel pozo, que tarda en reconocer como la parte posterior de un Ring Cutter, uno de los tantos despojos de la otrora armada irken, que sin duda se había precipitando al planeta Irk y ahora-... sacude la cabeza, alejando su mente racional y olvidándose de pensar en como aquella nave había llegado hasta las entrañas del planeta. Era una nave irken, una muy resistente. No lo suficiente para escapar de ese infierno, eso seguro, pero la usaría para no ser aplastado por el planeta mismo. Con suerte, podría ver con sus propios ojos el vórtice de ruptura que se tragaba a Irk.

Sujeta con fuerza el afilado trozo de-... de plástico irken, que se había clavado a su pierna y tira de él. Gruñe de dolor al segundo intento, y al tercero se desprende de su carne. Lo observa por un instante, cubierto de su sangre, conteniendo la presión de nauseas en la boca de su estomago antes de empuñarlo como un cuchillo, comenzando a trepar la gran viga en dirección a un núcleo de energía que chisporreaba y amenazaba por estallar, incrustado en el techo de lo que quedaba de su pequeño y claustrofóbico refugio.

Se cuelga de uno de los cables que estaba conectado a este, y comienza a cortar. Mira por el filo del ojo como la nave se sacude, y como el cuerpo de la irken se desplaza sobre la turbina amenazando con caer. Aquel liquido que había rezumado de su espalda la estaba haciendo resbalar...

...

…

*Los oficiales de comunicaciones irken son los mas altos de su raza después de, bueno, los Mas Altos.


	2. Chapter 2

…

Lo primero que alcanza a ver, una vez que la bruma que se interponía ante sus ojos comienza a disiparse, es un pequeño montículo de cadáveres irkens apilados en un rincón. Su extraña mirada fija y los labios pálidos y arrugados le indicaban que había perecido por descompresión. Sus ojos se detienen en una de ellas, hallándola desnuda. Al palparse el pecho se da cuenta que era ella misma quien ahora portaba su uniforme de oficial.

Tak se encoge de dolor, pidiendo por instinto una nueva dosis de sedantes solo para darse cuenta y recordar, que su pak se había roto. Ya no lo tenia adosado a la espalda. Mira a su alrededor aturdida, reconociendo el interior destrozado de un Ring Cutter. En el puesto del piloto se hallaba una figura encordaba, que luchaba insistentemente por poner en marcha el aparato. Podía escuchar el reactor rugir de forma intermitente y lastimera, solo para apagarse de nueva cuenta.

Solo entonces Dib se da la vuelta. Estaba enfundado dentro de un traje de oficial de comunicaciones irken*. Solo entonces ve su pak, sobre la mesa de controles y conectada a esta. Ni siquiera tiene que decir palabra para hacer que el chico intentara formular un torpe intento de disculpa, que ella corta al preguntarle bruscamente, que es lo que intentaba lograr.

\- Co-conozco como funcionan las celdas de energía irken. -tartamudea este- Aun descargadas, conservan alguna especie de energía residual. "Estática", lo llamaría yo. Nunca logre explicarlo con la ciencia humana. Si consigo liberar esa carga, y dirigirla sobre el panel de control, puede que tenga suficiente carga para reiniciar el sistema.

\- ¿Y eso de que servirá? Esta nave esta inservible. No podrá salvarte.

\- Salvarnos. -corrige él con vehemencia- Aun tengo que pensar en como detener tu reloj vital. Han pasado solo 20 minutos desde que-...

\- Eres un iluso -le interrumpe con tono agrio.

\- Tal vez, pero tengo que intentarlo. Esta nave -dice, mientras palpa la consola de control- Este Ring Cutter... no es mucho, pero servirá para tener algo entre nosotros y toda esta chatarra. El vórtice nos absorberá de todas formas. Pero-... -se detiene, exhalando lentamente, mirando al otro lado del "parabrisas" con forma de burbuja rosa que tenia la nave, al caos metálico que se desarrollaba fuera- ¿Sabes? Nuestra ciencia no ha logrado explicar del todo como funcionan estas cosas. Esos monstruos.

\- Monstruo... ¿Te refieres al vórtice?

\- Nosotros lo llamamos agujero negro. Según nuestra ciencia, son un sumidero de materia, abismos del que nada puede escapar. Luz, materia, todo... todo es tragado, destruido y aplastado en su interior, sin posibilidad alguna de escapatoria. Solo tragan, sin detenerse. Nunca.

...Pero para el psíque humano tal cosa es difícil de asimilar, de aceptar. Existen otros científicos que creen que eso no es posible, que tal cosa no puede existir, y en su lugar creemos que de algún modo es solo un agujero, un hoyo, y como tal debe tener dos caras, dos lados opuestos. Y uno de ellos esta en nuestro plano, en nuestra realidad, y el otro-... el otro estaría abriéndose a otra realidad distinta.

\- Es lo mas infantil que he escuchado. Eres un ingenuo si lo crees.

\- Quizás. Pero me da algo de esperanza.

\- La esperanza es solo una enfermedad, Dib. Te nubla la razón y te obliga a aferrarte a fantasmas que nunca existieron. Te creía mas listo que eso.

Para su sorpresa, el chico le devuelve una sonrisa– Vaya ¿Eso fue alguna clase un cumplido?

Tak mira hacia otro lado, gruñendo un "Imbécil" entre dientes. Mientras, Dib no puede evitar reír ante su reacción, sinceramente divertido al verla mascullar mientras evitaba su mirada. Aquel gesto molesto, aquel tenue rubor... le resultaron tan humanos. La risa de Dib se apaga pronto y niega con la cabeza, volviéndose bruscamente para mirar afuera. No quería reconocerlo, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, lo que mas necesitaba ahora era algo de trato humano... por llamarlo de alguna forma, tomando en cuenta que la irken era, bueno, una irken. Y creer que en su momento llego a considerarlos auténticos monstruos.

Se sintió tan estúpido por añorar un abrazo justo ahora. Aun con la irken gruñendo a sus espaldas, le invadió una punzante soledad al recordar su mundo, a su padre, a su vieja casa, a su hermana no tanto, pero-...

\- Maldito seas Zim -suelta en un murmullo. Incluso a él lo extrañaba, a pesar de ser un bastardo increíble, a pesar de su imbecilidad, había resultado lo único que había dado algo de sentido a su absurda vida rodeado de imbéciles. Y pensar que ese infeliz había causado todo esto.

Lanza una mirada de fermentado rencor por sobre el hombro, en dirección a Tak apoyada contra un muro y soportando su propio dolor. Era verdad, odiaba reconocerlo pero realmente había llegado a cruzarsele por la cabeza desquitarse con aquella irken, olvidarse de todo y disfrutar de una ultima vivisección... pero no podía. No pudo entonces y no podía ahora, aun con la pila de cuerpos irken que ahora tenia a la mano.

"¿Porqué?" inquirió algún lugar de su conciencia. Mira a la irken detenidamente, dentro de aquel curioso traje que le había quitado a aquella alien muerta. Ya no tenia su escalpelo, lo había perdido afuera; pero tenia a su alcance una autentica colección de instrumentos de aspecto espantoso, que había encontrado en la "caja" de herramientas de esa nave. Fácilmente pudo haberlo hecho, cuando la tuvo inconsciente. Habría resultado tan fácil, tan liberador... tanto que resultaba repulsivo.

Pero se negó a hacerlo. Habría perdido su ultimo hilo de cordura.

Mira hacia el suelo, taciturno. Amontonados bajo la consola, podían verse los trozos desgarrados de lo que había sido el traje de Tak, y literalmente se sonroja al recordar como se había tomado la molestia de cambiarle el uniforme. Aquel pensamiento aleja abruptamente todo pensamiento mórbido, y su rostro va ganando color a cada momento mientras manipula torpemente la consola, recordando cada centímetro de la piel de la irken. Se estremece, alzando una mano para mirarse las yemas de los dedos, ignorando los mensajes de error y recordando aquel tacto suave, tan diferente a la piel humana... ¡Era una alien, por júpiter! Su cuerpo había sido moldeado a punta de bioingenieria por enormes trastos de frío metal pensante, pero aun conservaba aquellos... pequeños... rasgos, cada uno de ellos, que le hacían pensar que en algún momento la raza entera había tenido un origen biológico. Ahora eran solo-... vestigiales.

...

\- ¿Que te ocurre ahora? -pregunta Tak, llegando cojeando hasta su lado y observando su cara con un deje de curiosidad. Este reacciona turbado, encogiéndose y realizando un torpe intento de ocultar su rubor con el cuello alto del traje. Un par de mensajes de error mas surgen en la pantalla y ella pierde interés, comenzando a recriminarle por su torpeza ante los mandos, apartándole de un manotazo, fastidiada de su mirada y continuando ella misma con la idea estúpida de Dib de usar su pak para reiniciar el sistema. ¿Porque lo hacia? La verdad ya siquiera le importaba ya. Cualquier cosa le servía ahora para hacer caso omiso del dolor punzante en su columna. 

Escucha un sonido sordo y bajo y siente como la nave comienza a vibrar bajo sus pies, alzando la vista solo para ver como un Viral Tank reventaba a la distancia, al otro lado del sifón de chatarra. La explosión violácea resultante debió arrojarles al suelo, como mínimo, pero solo sintieron tenues sacudidas mientras el escudo de la nave parpadeaba en tonos de rosa. Solo entonces ella cae en cuenta de como este se encontraba activado y a toda su capacidad, siendo lo único que les mantenía ahora con vida en aquel infierno. Mira por un instante a la repugnante larva, preguntándose como se las había ingeniado para ponerlo en marcha. 

Su vista comienza a fallar por momentos, recargando su peso en la consola, tambaleándose visiblemente. Y rechina los dientes entre sí, al sentir como el humano le sujeta el hombro, preguntando si se encontraba bien. Casi se sorprende a si misma al verse resistir el impulso de morder aquella mano.

Él retira la mano ante su mirada, carraspeando antes de mirar la destrucción de Irk al otro lado de la pantalla, intentando soltar alguna frase alentadora- D-descuida, lo ultimo que se pierde, es la esperan-... 

Ella alza una garra en alto, interrumpiéndole bruscamente- No te-... atrevas a terminar eso. Ya resultas un fastidio sin tener que recurrir al sentimentalismo humano. 

Dib la mira por unos segundos, antes de cerrar los ojos e inspirar pausadamente... al soltar el aire, un extraño gesto de malicia emborrona sus facciones- ¿Sentimentalismo, eh? ¿Acaso puedes decirme, que eres capaz de mirar al otro lado de esta ventana, sin sentir nada? 

Ella le lanza una mirada envenenada, antes de pegar un sobresalto cuando un despojo se estrella contra la burbuja protectora, frente a ellos. Él continua, mirándola con una horrible sonrisa viciada cruzando sus labios- Dime que no sientes nada, al mirar como las entrañas de tu mundo, el único hogar que haz conocido, se desmoronan ante tus ojos. 

Ella súbitamente le sujeta del cuello del traje, golpeándole con fuerza contra el panel de control. Dib siente volar estrellas mientras Tak le estrella una y otra vez contra los instrumentos, haciendo saltar chispas y alarmas. El se sujeta la nuca, intentando proteger su cráneo del arrebato. Un ultimo azote contra los mandos y ella se detiene, jadeando. El abre los ojos lleno de rabia, sujetándole con fuerza el antebrazo dispuesto a abrir mas la herida en su corazón, y demostrarle a aquel monstruo cuanto se equivo-... caba... al pensar que-... 

Su ira se apaga abruptamente, viéndola llorar a través del odio en su mirada. Estaba... estaba llorando. . P-por supuesto que estaba llorando, alcanza a pensar, aflojando su agarre contra su antebrazo antes de soltar la pregunta mas idiota que pudo formular- ¿Te-... te encuentras bien?

Una sonrisa extraña y horripilante se dibuja en el rostro de la irken mientras le azota una ultima vez antes de soltarle, mirándole con el filo del ojo– Absolutamente. Y-y ahora, si no me molestas, voy a intentar hacer-... funcionar este pedazo de chatarra -Y sin mas, le aparta del tablero. El trastabilla un par de pasos antes de recuperar el equilibrio. Y estaba por soltar algo cuando se percata de las gotas de sangre cayendo sobre los mandos. En un instante un borbotón de sangre brota de la boca de Tak, y se derrumba allí mismo. 

\- ¡Mierda! -Suelta el chico, lanzándose al suelo para evitar que se diera de bruces contra el metal. El pánico se apodera del joven Membrana al ver que no respiraba, comenzando llamarla por su nombre, a zarandearla. Sin pensarlo, toma el cuello alto de su uniforme y tira con fuerza, rompiendo el tejido y dejando al descubierto su garganta. Presiona su cuello buscando su pulso, y busca a su alrededor en completa impotencia, hasta que su mirada se topa con la pila de cadáveres.

\- Mierda ¡Mierda! - repite, mientras la lleva a rastras a la parte posterior de la nave.- Vamos Tak, no te atrevas a dejarme solo, no otra vez -farfulla con el brillo de la desesperación en la voz, llevándola hasta donde había amontonado los cuerpos. Tropieza y cae al suelo, recorriendo los últimos metros impulsándose con las piernas. Una vez llega hasta el despojo del tripulante mas próximo, le da vuelta para meter la mano dentro de un agujero abierto en su pak, manipulando el mecanismo en su interior para sacar un grueso cable. Tira de él con fuerza, conectando el extremo al nodo aun intacto en la espalda de Tak. Tarda casi un minuto en lograr ajustarlo, embarrándose con aquel liquido anaranjado que aun rezumaba del otro nodo dañado. Justo cuando logra escuchar un sonoro click, suelta una patada al cráneo del cadáver que estaba usando, obligando al pak a reaccionar ante el daño. Tak recibe una pequeña descarga a travéz del cable, y un par de espasmos después, Dib suspira aliviado al escucharla jadear y toser.

Deja caer el cuello hacia atrás mientras deja escapar parte de la tensión que le había acumulado. Ya ni siquiera se preocupo por regresar a los mandos, sintiendo una inmensa calma conforme sentía el movimiento de la respiración de ella contra su pecho. Los minutos pasan sin que él les de importancia, limitándose a escuchar agradecido el sonido de su respiración. No quería-... quedarse solo. Podía aceptar que pronto todo acabaría... podía, casi aceptar que no había nada que hacer al respecto. Pero no tenia el temple para enfrentarlo solo. 

Baja la mirada sobresaltado, al sentir como ella se arrellana contra su cuerpo, arrancándole un escalofrió. ¿Había despertado? Un vistazo a su rostro se lo niega; quizás algún movimiento reflejo en busca de calor, si es que los irkens conservaban tal instinto. En realidad sabia tan poco de esa raza a nivel biológico, todos ellos eran cables y aparatos, al punto de que alguna vez había planteado que eran alguna clase de Inteligencia artificial controlando un cuerpo, a modo de-... 

\- No... -suelta tajante, mandando a volar a su mente racional. Toma el rostro de ella con la palma de una mano y la examina con atención, retirando con el pulgar un hilo de sangre que aun caía de la comisura de su labio. Y su propia calma desaparece... le palpita de nuevo el pecho mientras pensamientos ajenos bailaban por el borde de su mente. Desplaza el pulgar, rozando el labio inferior y sintiendo como una descarga recorría su cuerpo. ¡Endorfinas! Intenta gritarle su mente racional, que pronto es mandada al cuerno, de nueva cuenta. Respira hondo, masticando con vehemencia su labio inferior mientras la yema de su pulgar acaricia con suavidad su mejilla magullada.

Ella era un alien, un monstruo de otro mundo... y aun con todos, no pudo encontrarla repulsiva. Sus facciones aun resultaban finas, francamente femeninas. Deseo poder encontrarla horrible, de fijarse en la ausencia de nariz, en los grandes ojos de aspecto insectoide bajo sus parpados ¡Del tubo metálico que le rodeaba media cabeza y se metía en su cráneo! Pero fue incapaz de tal cosa, tragando sonoramente cuando ella apoya su rostro en el hueco de su hombro. La mirada del chico se pierde hacia abajo, en dirección a la amplia rasgadura hecha en extraño cuello en forma de campana del uniforme, que dejaba al descubierto su garganta y pecho... casi embelesado, puede ver el movimiento de sus músculos bajo su piel con cada respiración, el lento vaivén de los huesos de su clavícula, de su caja torácica, y del pequeño par de promontorios de carne que se elevaban suavemente con cada inhalación. 

Un nudo se atora en su garganta, sintiendo como el rubor le embargaba. 

¿Porque había pensado en ellos como promontorios? ¿Donde había escuchado esa expresión tan-...? ¿Vulgar? 

\- Cállate, cerebro -suelta en voz baja, soltando de nuevo un pesado suspiro antes de acomodarse contra el metal a sus espaldas.

...y cierra los ojos, percibiendo a través de la negrura diáfana detrás de sus párpados los fallos intermitentes en la iluminación, de la vibración del metal sobre el que estaba recostado, mientras la chatarra se aplastaba y retorcía fuera. Pero también pudo sentir el peso de la irken, su calor, y su respiración contra su cuello. Su presencia, su sola presencia... resultaba su ultima "ancla", manteníendole fijo a la realidad, y lo ultimo que tendría a su lado antes de ser tragado por el monstruo del olvido. 

¿Porque? ¿Porque la vida de aquel monstruo podía significar tanto? Se repite, renuente a ver lo mas evidente. 

Su mano tiembla visiblemente cuando la acerca una ve mas al rostro de la inconsciente irken, primero tocando sin mas su cara, pasando a los pocos segundos a la suave caricia, casi asombrado de la textura extraña, tan diferente a la piel humana. Las únicas veces que había tocado algo así, habian sido a través de su puño... La imagen mental de aquel idiota se fermenta en su memoria, y solo se detiene al sentir el movimiento de ella, en protesta ante la presión de su mano. 

El verla de aquella forma, oprimiéndose contra la fuente de calor mas cercana, él... se le seca la boca, regresándole de nuevo a aquel bucle de pensamientos. Muy embarazosos pensamiento. 

¡Dopamina! ¡Fenilalanina! Insiste a gritos la voz desde el fondo de su cráneo, pero el solo tuerce una media sonrisa apenas oyéndola, simplemente negando con la cabeza mientras se le escapa en un susurro un "Al diablo".

El beso robado fue lento y tímido, con un regusto ácido que no supo describir. El tacto de aquellos labios cortados resultaba casi embriagador, y pronto su propio temor queda atrás, tomándose su tiempo para explorar cada centímetro de su boca, disfrutando de aquella rara sensación ácida y sutilmente viscosa que le otorga la saliva irken. Aun sin abrir los ojos, puede percibir como las antenas se agitan en espasmos intermitentes, y como su aliento entraba en su garganta cuando ella suelta un primer quejido. Solo rompe el beso cuando siente el movimiento de su lengua afilada, intentando zafarse de la suya... 

Se aparta un poco para contemplar el gesto tenso plasmado en su rostro, viéndola oprimir con fuerza los párpados mientras era arrancada de la inconsciencia. 

Nunca antes se había sentido tan molida... cada fibra muscular le ardía, se sentía pesada y obnubilada, con una sensación quemante en la boca y la garganta, como si hubiera bebido un trago de lluvia terrestre. Y sin embargo, entremezclado con su propio dolor, había algo mas: una sensación incomoda y desconcertarte, casi analgésica. Cuando abre los ojos se encuentra con la larva humana, con aquella tonalidad escarlata aun impresa en sus mejillas. Intenta pronunciar su nombre y su voz le falla... y termina por abrir de par en par los ojos, al sentirle unir sus labios contra los suyos. 

Su intento de apartarse fue torpe y sin fuerzas, tensando todo el cuerpo cuando intenta abrir el torso del humano cual cascarón con sus patas metálicas, solo para darse cuenta de la ausencia del pak en su espalda. La sensación ácida retorna a su boca con la intrusión de su lengua, mientras la alarma crece en su interior. 

¿Que estaba haciendo? 

Las memorias acerca de las conductas humanas tardan en emerger en su memoria, y solo entonces el temor deja paso a la ira. Miserable larva, lo ultimo que haría ella antes de perecer seria arrancarle el-... ¡HNN!. Siente un espasmo de dolor, una punzada que fue pronto desplazado por aquella embargante sensación. Relaja la espalda, y pronto siente una calma casi aterradora. Su cuerpo nunca habían conocido nada parecido a semejante nivel de-... ¿calma? Lo mas cercano, habían sido los mas potentes narcóticos de su pak. Pero aquello era diferente. Aterradoramente diferente. 

El humano libera sus labios, recorriendo con los suyos la piel de su mentón y cuello. Un gemido escapa de su propia garganta, sintiendo aquella mano explorar su piel por debajo del uniforme. Estaba alarmada y furiosa, percibiendo con recelo como aquel torrente de sensaciones inundaban cada célula de su ser. No iba a perdonárselo. Iba a molerlo a golpes, a sacarle los ojos, a arrancarle los pulmones... I-iba...

"Cuando termine" -piensa para sí, mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas para evitar soltar otro gemido, justo cuando el chico alcanza su clavícula. 

Pronto él percibe el cambio en su reacción, logrando que una lasciva sonrisa atravesara su rostro. Una que ella no alcanza a ver, pasmada ante la cascada de sensaciones que le embargaba, que exiliaban su propio dolor hasta el fondo de su cráneo. En el momento en el que aquella mano intrusa se desliza por debajo de la pieza inferior de su uniforme, fue como si una parte de su cabeza se apagara. 

La agresividad del humano la desconcertaba, intentando hacer memoria de los pocos datos que se había molestado en buscar, acerca del cortejo humano... un trozo de bistec, flores y obsequios... niega tenuemente con la cabeza, incapaz de ordenar tales recuerdos, no sin la asistencia de su pak. Y la alarma crece dentro de ella. Por lo que sabia del cortejo humano -literalmente nada concreto- el acto bien podría resultar espantoso. Por su aturdida sesera cruzan los recuerdos de la escueta información de otras razas: miembros llenos de ganchos y púas, bombeando litros y litros de viscosa baba dentro de la cavidad abdominal del-... 

El humano se detiene, percatándose de como esta había comenzado a temblar. Se esfuerza por no reírse de ella, embargada por sus emociones. Dominada por todo aquello que su pak le había impedido experimentar. Lo encontraba, casi adorable... de una forma que bien podría estar rayando en el limite de regodearse de su miedo y confusión, de verla atrapada en aquel alud de sensaciones que apenas descubría... resultaba un delicioso schadenfreude.

"Cállate, cerebro" -se repite mentalmente, empeñándose de nuevo por llevarla al limite. 

El aliento de a irken escapa con una suave exhalación... se sentía bien, extrañamente bien. Y aun así, parte de si misma se negaba a dejarse arrastrar, ante un comportamiento tan inútil como el cortejo... 

El primer dedo enguantado entra a su cuerpo, tensándola al instante y abriendo los ojos de par en par solo para ver el techo emborronado. Abre la boca aun mas, sintiendo el segundo y el tercero entrar, embargada por una oleada de deleite que rayaba en la agonía. Temblaba, arqueando su espalda mientras sus garras se aferraban al humano, clavándose el tejido de su uniforme robado. Había perdido por completo el control sobre su respiración, dejando que su jadeo se condensara y perdiera en el aire frio de la estancia, por encima de ella. 

Entreabre los ojos, al sentir como el chico se detiene, sacando la mano de su entrepierna. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, o siquiera protestar, el chico toma su mano, obligándola a introducir su propia mano entre su entrepierna. Su primera reacción fue tensarse y resistirse; el movimiento de sus garras en su interior solo logro el efecto contrario, sumergiéndola de cabeza en un abismo interior del que siquiera estaba segura, deseaba salir. Su espalda se arqueaba en sucesivos espasmos y su lengua afilada, pronto cuelga flácida en sus labios. 

Y sin previo aviso, la fuerza a sacar la mano, sosteniéndola frente a ambos. Estaba húmeda, embarrada de una sustancia traslucida y ligeramente azulada. El olor la golpea de lleno, mirando abrumada como el humano se la acerca al rostro, primero inspirando aquella penetrante esencia antes de lamerla de su mano enguantada. Aun aturdida, puede ver como este sonríe de forma extraña, y sin mas, la fuerza a meter su mano dentro de su propia boca, sintiendo como la punta punta de sus garras llegaba hasta su garganta. De alguna parte aun funcional en su cabeza, algo que intenta decirle que se resistiera, que usara aquellas garras para arrancarle las carótidas. Pero aquel ultimo resquicio de cordura se esfuma en un instante; ella cierra los ojos, lamiendo su propio jugo para deleite y fascinación del humano. 

Era demencial, insensato y en muchos sentidos grotesco... pero que importaba ya. 

Fue como si su ultimo resquicio de cordura se hubiera esfumado, o al menos así le pareció al joven Membrana. Él se queda observando con lasciva fascinación como ella succiona y limpia cada uno de sus dedos, dejando el tejido sintético del guante embebido en saliva. Ni siquiera entendía ni deseaba entender porque aquella imagen le agitaba, le apasionaba tanto. Solo deseo, tener su escalpelo en mano... 

Retira la mano de su boca, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva, elongándose hasta caer sobre su pecho verde y descubierto. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de acerarse y larmerlo, pero es su libido quien le detiene, ansioso de algo mas. 

Estaba asqueado, estaba horrorizado, y fascinado ¡Y asqueado! Le era casi imposible apartar la mirada de los sucios sucesos que ocurrían al otro lado de la pantalla. Zim, con cara de estúpido y lengua de fuera, no era capaz de ver a otro lado que no fuera aquella consola. Su rostro estaba ruborizado, con su sexo presionando dolorosamente contra su traje. Su mas grande enemigo, y aquella invasora de poca monta... se sobresalta al escuchar un quejido ahogado brotar de uno de los dos tanques de suspensión neural, a seis metros a su derecha. La sombra de esos dos se proyectaba por el suelo hasta el, silenciosos verdugos de su agonía. 

Estaban en su laboratorio, intensamente iluminado en tonos de azul por el liquido de suspensión que rellenaba los tanques en los que esos dos se hallaban cautivos, atrapados en una pesadilla inducida que se le había salido de las manos. ¡Y de que forma! Tenia unas ganas inmensas de destrozar la consola a puñetazos y acabar con eso de una vez. Pero también, las ansia de mas le carcomian por dentro. Alza en alto su garra, observándola a contra luz.

Comienza a temblar y a sudar, cerrando la mano y alzando la vista para ver como el humano había comenzado el acto en la pantalla. Y algo comienza a ir terriblemente mal, mientras el ruido estridente de una maquinaria forzándose llena el lugar. 

\- ¿Que? ¡Que! ¡Que esta pasando! -grita, viéndose rodeado de humo y chispas. Salta justo a tiempo para evitar la explosión de la computadora, terminado siendo sepultado entre los escombros.

Y un grito ahogado y burbujeante brota de uno de los tanques, seguido de un puñetazo en el cristal. El rostro de Dib brota de entre el liquido opaco, pegándose contra el vidrio y mirando a su alrededor perplejo y alarmado. Se percata del otro tanque de suspensión cuando otro puñetazo surge en su interior, apenas percatándose de la mano enguantada y el traje lila, cuando un enorme escombro cae del techo, estrellándose contra el tanque de Dib. 

El liquido azulado inunda la sala destruida, arrojando al humano a través del suelo hasta dar con los restos de la computadora, jadeando e intentado sujetarse a ella para evitar ser arrastrado por el torrente que pronto mengua, permitiéndole incorporarse y mirar a su alrededor. Pega un salto al escuchar el ahogado disparo de un lazer, volviéndose hacia el otro tanque para ver como Tak intentaba romperlo desde el interior con sus patas mecánicas, golpeando con el puño el cristal para llamar su atención. Dib se sujeta la cabeza, mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera quebrar su prisión. Todo había ocurrido tan deprisa, tan bruscamente demencial que se hallaba casi mareado, intentando asimilar en la situación en la que se encontraba. Un cuerpo surge de entre los escombros a su derecha, y se encuentra con los ojos de Zim. 

Ambos enemigos se miran primero con inmensa confusión, seguida de rabia infinita, y en ultima instancia de bochorno absoluto al mirar la punzante erección del otro, presionando contra la tela de sus respectivas ropas. Ambos miran en dirección contraria, rojos como tomates, siendo Dib quien rompe primero el silencio. 

\- ¿Empate?

\- Empate

Zim despliega sus patas de insecto, perdiéndose entre las tuberías que enmarañaban el techo. Dib se queda allí, avergonzado y mirando al suelo hasta que escucha como el cristal del otro tanque se agrietaba, alzando la vista para ver como la irken continuaba intentando liberarse. Sus labios formaban furiosas palabras mudas para el, asesinándole con la mirada. Él se sacude en un escalofrió, poniéndose en pie de un salto y abalanzándose contra el panel de control, manipulando los inservibles mandos antes de terminar por asentarle un puñetazo con ambas manos con frustración pura. Absurdamente tal cosa funciona, y se vuelve para ver como el tanque se habría de par en par, mandando una nueva ola de liquido contra él y empujándole contra los mandos. 

Tak tose aparatosamente, escupiendo los últimos restos del liquido de suspensión atrapado en su garganta mientras apoya su peso en sus patas mecánicas, intentando ponerse torpemente en pie. Una mano surge frente a ella y alza la vista para ver como Dib, mirando hacia otro lado con su rostro escarlata, le ofrecía ayuda. 

\- Aun no comprendo, como es que logramos salir de allí -murmura Tak mientras los apéndices de su pak arañaban la pared metálica del conducto de ventilación, al avazar. 

\- Yo-... yo puedo explicar eso- replica Dib, sin aliento mientras la sigue- Nuestros orgas-... errhh, mas concretamente, tu "éxtasis". Debo suponer que el sistema no estaba preparado para lidiar e interpretar correctamente con esa clase de sensaciones, considerando el desprecio que tienen hacia tal clase de-... se detiene, tragando con fuerza al verla detenerse, y simplemente resume: Literalmente sobrecargamos su proyección.

Puede ver como ella permanecía distante, sin dirigírle ni un instante la mirada. 

\- Ehmm, Tak. Lo que ocurrió dentro de esa simulación, yo-...

\- Callate. Solo-...

\- No, lo digo en serio, es importante.

\- ¡No es el momento! -exclama ella, volviéndose para propinarle un puñetazo en la cara- ¡Vamos! Muévete, excusa de larva humana, tenemos que salir de este basurero cuanto antes. Me encuentro impaciente por tener la oportunidad de preparar nuestra próxima jugada contra ese imbécil.

Dib se talla la mejilla adolorido, antes de saltar en su sitio y golpearse la cabezota contra el techo -¿N-nuestra? 

\- ¡Solo-...! Solo cállate y sígueme -sentencia ella, volviéndose para dedicarle una torcida sonrisa que le fue imposible interpretar.

El chico se queda de una pieza, aun con la mano en la mejilla observando como ella le da la espalda, desplazándose con las patas de su pak para adelantarse por el conducto. Y sin saber como o porque, una sonrisa saturada de malicia termina estampada en su rostro mientras se arrastra por el sucio conducto, dispuesto a seguirla.

...

...


End file.
